


find my way back

by cathect



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort (kind of), Less than 1K, M/M, Spoilers, admission of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathect/pseuds/cathect
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR KINGSMAN: THE GOLDEN CIRCLE]-“I lied before.”Eggsy is intrigued right off the bat, as he’s never known Harry Hart to tell him a lie.“Oh?"“When I said that nothing flashed through my mind in my last moments.” He swallows, glances down, meets Eggsy’s eyes again. “When I said I had never been in love.”-or the one where harry and eggsy have an important conversation on the plane ride back from america. also known as: the scene that we deserved.





	find my way back

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea the moment harry said that he'd never been in love. a big thank you to erin (punk_rock_yuppie) for helping me out with editing and for being a friend in general.
> 
> as always, let me know what you think in the comments! your feedback means everything.

“I shouldn’t have doubted you about Whiskey.” They’re on the plane, on their way home, when he says it.  
  
Home.  
  
Is it really home without Merlin? Without Roxy or J.B.? Without Kingsman? Eggsy has a hard time remembering what he’s going back for anymore.  
  
“It’s quite alright, Eggsy.” Harry responds, barely even looking up from the crossword he’s doing. He’s using a fountain pen, writing in a smooth straight line every time, despite the slight turbulence of the plane and his recent half-blindness.  
  
“It’s not.” Eggsy picks at a thread on the hem of his jacket. Not the most gentlemanly thing to do, but he’s saved the world for a second time and he’s pretty sure that gives him a pass for at least the plane ride. “It’s not alright. I should have trusted you.”  
  
“You were looking out for the good of the team-“  
  
“The team?” He throws himself into a standing position, almost knocking his drink off the little table next to him in the process. “I was looking out for myself.”  
  
Harry doesn’t answer this time, but Eggsy can feel his eyes - _eye_ \- boring a hole into his forehead as he stares at his shoes. He drags a hand across his mouth and raises his eyes to meet Harry’s.  
  
“I should have trusted you, should’ve known that you were ready.” He repeats. “But I was selfish. I knew if you got yourself killed, it would be my fault. And-“  
  
“Eggsy-“  
  
“And if I lost you again...” He swallows hard, giving himself a beat. “Harry, if I lost you again, I don’t know if I’d make it. I think it would break me.”  
  
His eyes have closed, screwed themselves tight from the sheer thought, but he can hear the small shuffling sounds as Harry closes the newspaper and sets it down before standing and walking closer to him.  
  
“You know that’s always been a risk, Eggsy.” Trust Harry to _completely miss the fucking point_ . Eggsy lets out a frustrated groan and opens his eyes again. Harry is watching him, studying his face.  
  
“Yeah, I _do_ fuckin’ know that, don’ I?” He can’t believe Harry thinks he needs to say it, like he doesn’t know that up until they found him, Eggsy was a man dead on his feet. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”  
  
“Eggsy.” It’s almost a warning.  
  
“I already had to live so long thinking you were dead.” Eggsy reminds him. “I never want to do that again.”  
  
He still can’t really believe he’s getting to do this, getting to talk to Harry again. It doesn’t feel real. It doesn’t feel possible. And yet, there’s the slide of gun-calloused fingers across his wrist, and suddenly Harry is holding his hand.  
  
“If I’d known...” The older man let’s out a shaky breath. “If I’d been able to remember, I would have come back.” Eggsy looks up from where he’s tracing one of Harry’s mystery scars along the curve of his thumb.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I would have come back to you.” Eggsy has so many ways he wants to respond to that, but none of them feel right. Instead, he offers Harry’s hand a squeeze.

They stand in silence for a moment, just looking at each other, before Harry speaks again.

“I lied before.”

Eggsy is intrigued right off the bat, as he’s never known Harry Hart to tell him a lie.

“Oh?"

“When I said that nothing flashed through my mind in my last moments.” He swallows, glances down, meets Eggsy’s eyes again. “When I said I had never been in love.”

_Fuck._

“Harry.” Eggsy’s voice is barely a whisper even though the emotion behind that one word deserves a scream.

“I _did_ have something to leave behind.” Harry’s free hand finds its way to the back of Eggsy’s neck, thumb gently stroking across his skin. “I just didn’t realize it until it was too late.”

Eggsy has to fight every bone in his body not to hold onto Harry for dear life and never let go. _It’s not too late, Harry._ He can’t seem to will the words from his mouth.

“I do believe this may be the first time you haven’t had something clever to say.” An amused smile has crossed Harry’s face and Eggsy realizes he hasn’t said anything back. He’s not sure if he needs to.

“Give me a minute to process all this and I promise I’ll be right back at it again with the one-liners.” Eggsy allows himself to chuckle, to take a breath, to smile up at the man he never thought he’d get to see again.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less of you.” Harry’s eye is filled to the brim with something that can really only be described as pure adoration. Eggsy can’t imagine his look any different.

Out of nowhere, the jet dips a little, maybe to avoid a bird or something, and Eggsy stumbles forward even closer into Harry. And he tries, he really does, not to use the opportunity to grab onto the lapels of Harry’s jacket and seek out the older man’s mouth with his own.

 

He fails spectacularly.


End file.
